Tall Tales and Short Attention Spans
by Purple Spoon of Doom
Summary: just a buncha random one shots. Dean, Sam, Bobby, John, and others will all make an appearance. I'm open to prompts, if you have one. Will go no higher than T! promise!
1. Invisible

**Okay, I have lost the muse for most of my stories, so, I thought 'PSD, why dont you find a random word generator and write some one shots to find your muse again?' So, here I am, writing a buncha one shots to help revive my muse.**

**Word: Invisible**

**Word Count: 262**

**Pairings/Characters: Sam; Dean; some mention of John**

**Warnings: nah.**

Some times Sam felt like he was invisible, bouncing from school to school did that to a person. But it was more than that. His father was gone 95% of the time, the five percent he was home he was researching the next hunt or recovering from his injuries. The one person he never felt invisible around was Dean. Dean had always been more of a parent to him than John had ever been. Helping him with, well, everything. Everything from tying his shoes when he was a toddler and still put his shoes on the wrong feet to homework when he was in elementary school.

Even when he went off to Stanford, the only thing he really missed was Dean, the strange sense of comfort and safety he got whenever Dean was near. He wouldn't have even gone to Stanford if it hadn't been for Dean. His support and confidence. John? Well, John threw him through a glass door. Dean, though, had driven him to the bus stop, and just hugged him good bye. The only words he said were during that hug, 'you better call, Bitch.' and Sam did, for two years. Then after another two, he found Dean in his apartment, and found out that John was missing. The only thing that had kept the smile off of Sam's face was that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Besides, did Dean really think that Sam would just give up the chance to go hunting again with his big brother, especially for a suit, tie and stuffy law office?


	2. Pump

**Word: Pump**

**Word Count: 201**

**Characters: Sam, Dean, The Impala.**

**Warnings: Dramatic!Sam, Annoyed!Dean,**

"C'mon, Dean. Hurry up!" 16-year-old Sam Winchester whined.

"Just a moment, Sam! Geez! Get a grip."

"It's been forever!" Sam said dramatically as possible. They had been sitting on the side of the road for about 45 minutes, the tire had blown. In the middle of nowhere, Minnesota. They had been on the way to Pastor Jim's, but the tire had other plans.

"Has not." Dean checked his watch. "Only been about forty five minutes, Sam. Turn off the angst for a second. I need your help."

"With what?" Sam asked, as melancholy as possible.

"I need you to pump up the jack a bit. Didn't get it high enough. It's making it harder to change the tire."

"Oh, all right." Sam did his best to look like a lost puppy as he started to do as he was told. Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed. Ten minutes later they were back on the road.

". . . I'm on the highway to hell. . ." Dean Sang along with AC/DC. Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, but hey, the tire was fixed and they could get going.


	3. Corpse

**Word: Corpse **

**Word Count: 129  
**

**Characters: Sam, Dean**

**Warnings: cranky!Sam digging up a corpse, mild language**

'Of course,' thought the youngest Winchester, 'My first hunt and what job do I get stuck with? Digging up the corpse. With a broken finger.' His face was twisted into a scowl. A few days ago sparring with Dean he had broken his finger, it hurt, it was late, he was tired, and he kinda wanted the ghost to get Dean. Not kill him, just a mild concussion or a few days in a coma. The smug bastard. He was standing above the grave watching for the ghost.

"How's it going down there, Sammy?"

"You're an ass, Dean. I hate you."

Dean just laughed. "Just keep digging, short stack." He really shouldn't have been surprised by the shovelful of dirt that hit him in the back.

**A/N I broke my finger a few days ago so, A: that's why I gave Sam a broken finger, and B: these are so short, they will get longer when I can type better.**


	4. Organization

**Word: Organization**

**Word Count:**

**Characters/Pairings: Sam, Dean, Caleb. Sam/Caleb (don't ask!)**

**Warnings: its really crappy, so be warned.**

Dean couldn't believe that there was actually an organization of Hunters, and that his little brother and best friend were part of it! But, somehow it made sense. But more surprising was that his mother was part of it. The most surprising was when he and Bobby (who was also part of the organization,, and pretty high up) were talking while heading to the mess hall, rounded a corner and caught Sam and Caleb in a comprising situation.

"MY GOD!" Dean screamed.

"We aren't the hunters your looking for." Caleb tried.

"This isn't Star Wars Caleb." Sam scolded.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to save my ass." Caleb defended himself.

"I don't wanna know, until after lunch." Dean said.

"Boys, not in the halls." Bobby interjected.

"You knew about this?"


	5. Judging

**Word: Judging**

**Word Count:**

**Characters/ Pairings: Bobby, Dean, Sam, Caleb, Sam/Caleb**

**Warnings: weird pairing, **

**A/N: this is a continuation of 'Organization'. Its slowly becoming a 'verse. Im going to call it my Organization 'Verse, K? K.**

"So, let me get this straight, you two are married?" Dean was pacing in front of the couch that Sam and Caleb were seated in. Bobby was standing off to the side, ready to interfere should it become necessary.

"Being a Hunter has its perks." Caleb said.

"You do NOT get to talk, Caleb."

"Calm down, ya idjit." Bobby barks at Dean.

"Bu-" Bobby just shot Dean a look. "Okay. Okay. Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Because, Dean, you'd over react. Like you are right now." Sam said calmly.

"I' m not over reacting." Dean said tensely. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Dean, whatever you say." He said skeptically.

"I don't think I said you could talk." There was a vein in Deans forehead that was starting to pop out.

"Dean," Sam said.

"What?"

"Calm down."

"NO! I will NOT calm down, Sam. This is not okay! -"

"DEAN! I'm not a child! You can't decide everything for me." Sam shot out of his seat. Dean just turned on his heel and walked out. Sam stormed off into his and Caleb's bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Caleb sighed and said "I'll get Sam, you get Dean?" Bobby nodded, also sighing. But he had to admit, it could have gone worse.

**Hi! don't worry! Im not dead, just busy, have to set up a time for my Accuplacer test for PSEO ( basically I am going to college while still being in high school, eek!) and finishing my final and a few other things for drivers ed. I'm also looking for a job and am waiting to hear from several places. So bare with me. **


	6. Paperclip

**Word: Paperclip**

**Word Count:**

**Characters/Pairings: Sam/Caleb.**

**Warnings: Continuation of my Organization 'Verse. Upset!Sammy Comforting!Caleb. Paperclips, there will be paperclips (Duh) uhh, sadness and fluff! So much fluffy goodness!**

Caleb knocked on the door, "Sammy? Can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. No. I dunno." came Sam's tearful reply. When Caleb entered the room, Sam was standing next to the bed, playing with a paperclip. Caleb walked over and pulled Sam against his chest, cradling him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Sam rested his head back against Caleb's shoulder.

"You sure?" Caleb moved his shoulder so Sam's head moved. "C'Mon, Sammy. Dean'll get over it." Sam sighed and pulled away from Caleb.

"Not the point, Caleb."

"Then what is the point?" He was trying to be supportive and help Sam, but Sam was making it difficult. "Sammy?" Sam sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Caleb sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He just thinks that he can make every choice in my life, I'm not his dog, Caleb! He just can't stop hovering. He treats me like a little kid!" Sam ranted, getting up and pacing. He turned to face Caleb. "I'm not a kid any more, I can make my own decisions." He ran his hand through his hair.

Caleb stood up and put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "It'll work out, most likely Bobby will smack Dean upside the head with his hat, and call him an idjit." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, probably. Just thought he would be happy for me I guess."

"Don't worry, he is, he's just an over-protective mama bear when it comes to his little brother." He smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. Sam buried his face in Caleb's shoulder. Smiling, because, yeah, Dean was pretty over-protective.

**Okay, sorry for not updating, like anything. I've been really busy. With a few things:**

**Passed my drivers ed final**

**Got my permit**

**and I have to go do a test for my PSEO. Yikes! **

**I will try to type a bunch of one shots this weekend and post one or two daily. Sound like a plan?**


	7. Just to Let You Know

Okay, so I am going to continue me Organization 'Verse but not here, I am putting them under a story called "Organization" the first few chapters will be the ones in here. Okie dokie?


	8. MJ

**Word: Micheal Jackson**

**Word Count: A lot. I dont care, after it hits 100 I stop counting.**

**A/N: Sorry about no updates, my celiac has gotten worse and now I cant even have wheat starch (or my favorite Avocado Ranch) the pack says "Gluten Free" right on it but in the ingredients is "Monosodium Glutamate" which is gluten. So, I have been bust finding recipes and food companies that make (real) gluten free foods. I have also gone on vacation to the Grand Canyon, and have been at a terrible hotel in South Dakota, that put a password on their guest wifi and wouldn't give it to us.**

**This story is kinda an off shoot of my story "Changes" but all you have to know is that Sam changed his name (Nic), he's gay and dating a guy named Cole.**

As Cole walked into the house, with an armful of groceries, he heard the faint sounds of Micheal Jackson's Beat It floating from the kitchen. He shook his head, smiling. When he walked into the kitchen Nic was dancing around, singing along, and (attempting) to cook chili.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked, trying not to laugh.

"Making dinner, what does it look like?"

"The Macarena."

Nic laughed. "Are there more?" he asked. Cole just nodded and started to put away what he had brought in. The song ended and Bad came on. Cole started humming along. Once he realized what he was doing he started to laugh, Nic was really rubbing off on him. Nic entered the kitchen carrying the rest of the grocery bags. "Do I get to know the joke?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You are weird." Nic walked over and pulled Cole in for a kiss.

"But you love me for it." Cole smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Nic agreed.

**How was it? Tell me! Please? **


	9. Signature

**Word: Signature**

**Okay, this is still set in my Changes 'Verse AU please bear with me while I get all of these ideas out. Ummm, not much else**

Nic rubbed at his eyes, he hated lawyers and their stupid paperwork. He had written his signature on so many documents it had started to flash behind his eyelids. He just wanted to get home. He had spent maybe ten minutes at home, after coming home from his tour he had immediately been thrown into a lawsuit. Some stupid 16 year old had said he plagiarized one of their songs. He, of course, had not. Being able to prove that he had copyrighted the song before they even had the thought of the possibility of forming a band was not enough compensation for all the bullshit they put him through, but the fact that Cole was at home and as soon as these documents were signed he could go was. He was going to leave his phone here, and just take a week off. And sleep, he would sleep and no one short of Cole would stop him! He sighed and got back to work.


	10. It's a Surprise!

**Hai peeples of Earth! Sorry I disappeared for a while! I was very busy, (run out of prompts, but whatevs) So I now have some time and some prompts, I shall continue to write! If you have any prompts feel free to leave a review or pm me with it (or them)! It also delves into the time between Cole's death and them getting to Bobby's, a detour if you will.**

**Also, I am going to try something new! If you can guess the word of the drabble I will turn your pen name into a drabble prompt (or, ya know, try)!**

Okay, this may have just been the worst idea ever! Why did they decide to take this hunt? A ghost of a freaking one – legged chicken?! What was this necromancer thinking, trying to bring back a chicken! This is why Nic was a vegetarian. That way no one legged ghost chicken would come to attack him, it had been going after people like Dean and Danny, anyone who wasn't a vegetarian. So, here he was, stuck trying to dodge the necromancer, and perform the spell to lay the chicken to rest, because they couldn't exactly salt and burn it. Dean had made several jokes about it being already salted and burned, but he had just been whacked on the head by Danny, who had decided to take a leaf out of Bobby's book.

Now that the chicken had been taken care of, Nic was pretty damn glad that he was a vegetarian. Dean had an irrational (or maybe not-so-irrational) fear of chicken after what he and Danny were calling "The Incident". Nic really didn't want to know, and just went back to his lunch, and continued to plot his revenge on the yellow eyed bastard who thought he could do whatever he wanted to Nic and his family.

**Okay, a bit darker there at the end, but whatever. I am finishing typing this as I wait for my behind the wheel to start, ah, the joys of the American 16-year-old. Two down, one to go! Wish me luck!**


	11. Eleven

**Okay, so no one guessed the last drabbles word, it was one-legged chicken. I don't want to know what you think of my sanity, I know it doesn't exist. So, I will try to pick a better word for this one, so someone can get it.**

Not okay did NOT cover what was going on. The little eight legged beast of Satan was trying to kill him! Didn't his brothers get that?! No! They did not! They were laughing, just laughing as the thing ran amok! The thing ran closer to his foot, he shrieked like a little girl, and jumped up on the bed, in retrospect, it was a little ridiculous. But he was not to blame! Spiders are evil, pure evil!

While all of this was going on, Cole came in, with groceries. He was just in time to witness the shrieking and jumping.

"Really, Nic, really?" Cole raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were over this."

"You thought wrong!"

"I thought we had your arachnophobia under control, Nic"

Dean and Danny actually collapsed they were laughing so hard.

**Author: 1**

**Readers:0**


	12. Writing Exercise

**This one was actually inspired by a writing exercise for my creative writing class. So we'll see how this turns out**

One thing Dean did not expect when he went to (read; broke into) Sam's apartment was a German Shepherd to start barking. He was so startled that he ended up tripping over the dog in an attempt to either flee from or find the dog. He wasn't quite sure. But he tripped over the dog, and crashed into a table, shouting in pain. Yeah, he could suddenly see why so many people had guard dogs. Another thing he did not expect was the blonde. A blonde woman about twenty one, twenty two years old, and holding a shotgun pointed straight at him.

"Whoa!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Dean. I'm looking for Sam."

"Why?" She hadn't lowered the gun, actually she had. Instead of being pointed at his face, it was now pointed at his, well at an area significantly lower than his face.

"He's my brother!" Dean was more worried about his bits than finding Sam at the moment.

"Ever hear of this thing called 'morning', ya know, it has light and reasonable hours to go see one's brother?"

"Jess?" Came a voice from down the hall. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"You have a brother named Dean?" The woman, Jess apparently, called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, why?"

"He enjoy breaking at unreasonable hours?"

"Jayda." The German Shepherd left the room and went to where ever Sam was. Why did he call the dog? Sam came into he room, holding onto a harness that the dog, Jayda, had on.

"Dean?" Sam said, as if he couldn't see Dean standing right in front of him. But he could, couldn't he? Dean was starting to think something was going on.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Date of birth?"

"January twenty ninth nineteen-seventy-nine."

"Mother's maiden name and home address."

"Campbell, 1517 east fifteenth street Lawrence, Kansas."

"Grandfathers name?"

Come on, come on, Dean thought, I should know this one. "Samuel Campbell, you were named after him."

"Dean, couldn't you have come oh, I dunno, at a reasonable hour?"

"This is reasonable!"

"It's before my alarm goes off, this is not reasonable."

"Whatever, Bitch."

"Jerk."


	13. Green Paint

**Hi. I would make some lame excuse about why I haven't been updating, but really, I'm just lazy.**

**Words: Over 100**

"How was I supposed to know the thing's blood was green paint?" Dean was trying to defend himself against Nic's wrath.

"My hair is GREEN! GREEN!" He started waving his hands around "It's not supposed to be red, not green!" Nic was now having a total meltdown/ psychotic break over his hair color.

"Dude, calm down." James, one of Nic's Ex-Band members, all four of whom the Giant Purple Hedgehog Thing had been going after.

"Why would you tell him to calm down?" Allan, another of the band members, said. All four were seemingly very familiar with Nic's hair OCD. "You know nothing can calm him down when he is in Diva Melt Down Mode."

"'Diva Melt Down Mode?" Danny cut in. James, Allan, Erik, and Bruce all nodded.

"It's never pretty." Bruce said.

Even a week later the only thing green was Nic's hair, even when he tried to dye it red again it was green within a few hours.

"Hey, Nic? What's green and smells like red paint?" Dean joked. "Your hair." Nic threw his plate at him, covering him in various salad toppings and a healthy amount of ranch dressing.


End file.
